Facing the past
by secretlifefan100
Summary: Amy left when she was pregnant with John, now 10 years later she has to face Ricky at her sister's wedding. What will happen?
1. Preface

**Back Story/Preview**

It's been ten years since Amy left to Mimsy's to raise John. After she had john at 15 she moved to Mimsy's. After Amy graduated from high school she moved with John to New York where she attended NYU and started playing in the philharmonic. Now at the age of 25, Amy is heading back to California to attend her sister, Ashley's, wedding to Toby. What she doesn't know is that Ricky will be at the wedding….

What happened in the 10 years:

Ricky tried to stop Amy from leaving to Mimsy's but she still left. He tried to bring her home but every time he showed up at Mimsy's, no one ever answered the door and Amy did not pick up the phone. He always had hope that he would see his son again…and her. He decided to go to college and graduated with a degree in business and finance. He is now the chief financial officer for the butcher shop company. He broke up with Adrian after he ran into Ashley a year ago and he found out that Amy was in the philharmonic in New York.

Adrian moved away after Ricky broke up with her.

Ashley and Toby have been dating for 6 years and they are getting married.

George and Anne are still together

Ben moved to Italy after high school where he married Maria.

Amy hadn't been home in 10 years…her family would come out to New York or she would go to Mimsy's.

**Please Review!**


	2. New York

**Back in New York:**

Its summer vacation, Amy is packing her and john's clothing for her sister's wedding. John, who is now 10, is sitting watching T.V. When he asks Amy, "mom, I know you never like to tell me but what happened to my dad? I mean I have never met him."

Amy replies, "Sweetie, your father and I had you when we were very young, I was only 15 and he was 16. I grew up while I was pregnant with you but your father didn't take it very seriously and he kept on dating many women. I knew that he was going to hurt and disappoint you…I'm sorry…I hope you don't hate me." Amy now looked at her son with regret and sadness in her eyes.

John reassured Amy, "Mom I could never hate you, I just wish I knew who he was too…But I love you and I don't need to know him after all these years cause he never came and found me."

John went back to watching TV. and later that night when John was asleep, Amy couldn't help but wonder if Ricky had ever tried to find John.

The next day Amy and John were finally in California and heading to see Ashley and her parents. Amy was worried that she might run into Ricky while she was in town. Little did she know that he was going to be at the wedding tomorrow.

Amy and john finally arrived at her parents' house. As they walked up the front steps, Ashley had already opened the door and was running towards Amy and john.

"Amy, john, I am so happy you are here. How's my little nephew doing?" Ashley asked

"I'm good Aunt Ashley. Where are grandma and grandpa?"

"They are inside" Ashley said as she watched john go into the house. She then turned her attention back to Amy saying, "Ames don't be mad at me but I invited Ricky to the wedding. I know you haven't seen him in 10 years but I ran into him the other day and it just seemed like a good idea." Ashley was unsure how Amy would react to that.

Amy was shocked that her biggest fear would come true. She wanted to try and avoid Ricky the whole time she was here and she didn't want John to meet him and then have to take him back to New York. She knew how much it would hurt John.

Amy just stood there for a few minutes thinking when she then answered, "what am I going to do about Ricky and john?"

Ashley replied, "I don't know but you have a day to figure it out. Again I am really sorry." With that being said, Amy and Ashley went inside.

**What will happen? Will Ricky show up at the wedding? Will John find out that Ricky is his father?**

**Please Review**


	3. The Wedding

It was the day of the wedding. Ashley and her mom were getting ready while Amy was helping john get ready. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she figured she would just wait until she saw Ricky at the wedding, if he showed, and then figure it out.

She helped John and then got dressed herself as she was the maid of honor and john was the ring bearer. Amy came back to John and he told her, "Mommy, you look really pretty. Maybe you will find a daddy here for me." That broke her heart but she knew he was right. It was about time that John had a daddy but she wasn't sure if she wanted that to be Ricky, just yet.

John and Amy joined the wedding party. John stayed with Amy and Ashley and all the girls because Amy didn't want to be away from John. She was an over protective mother and she knew it.

It was time for the wedding. The doors to the church opened and Amy and John were up first. As Amy started walking down the aisle to the front with her son, she kept her eyes forward in hopes of avoiding Ricky, if he was there.

* * *

><p><em>The wedding was beautiful. Ashley and Toby were really in love and you could see it. <em>Amy thought to herself. Throughout the whole wedding Amy just kept her attention on the wedding and her son, john. Little did she know that Ricky was watching her throughout the whole wedding.

Ricky was sitting in the back of the church watching Amy's every movement and her every interaction with her son. With their son.

Ricky did not know what he was going to do. He wanted to see john but he knew if he went behind Amy's back and if she found out then he would definitely not be able to see John. He had missed John. He had even missed Amy. Even though he and Amy had only been together one night at band camp, he always had loved her but he would never admit it.

Amy had changed a lot. At first Ricky wasn't sure if the woman in the front was Amy because the woman looked so different, but when he saw her with her little boy he realized that that was Amy and John. The only reason he even knew his son's name was because of Ashley. She had grown out her bangs. She looked more like a woman than like a girl. She had matured. She looked beautiful.

He couldn't help wonder if she had moved on. Had she gotten married? Where was she living now? What was her career? What about John…What was he doing? What was he interested in?

It killed Ricky to not know anything about John…or Amy. He had considered leaving before the ceremony began but he stayed because he didn't want to cause a commotion. He just wished that Amy would look over at him…but she didn't. She didn't want to because she didn't know what he was going to do

Before he knew it, the wedding was over and Ashley and Toby were officially married. He watched Amy and John walk out of the church with the wedding party. Everyone was heading over to the Juergen's house for the party. Now it was time for him to decide whether he was going to go to the party and see Amy or not.

What will Ricky do? Will he go to the party? Or will he skip it?

Please Review so i know if i should continue!


	4. The Party

**There is not that much dialogue in the first few chapters but there will be a lot more in the coming chapters! These chapters are setting it up for the major dialogue! Enjoy!**

Everyone was starting to drive over to the Juergen's house where the party was being held. Amy had left right after the ceremony with john. She did not want to let John out of her sight, knowing that Ricky was there. She had seen him on her way out but had made sure that he didn't know that she had seen him.

The Juergen's had reached their house and by the time Amy and john had gotten changed and eaten something, everyone had arrived…including Ricky.

She had seen him walk in and sit down at a random table with two other people. Amy took John to the other side of the yard where Ashley and Toby were so that she would be away from Ricky.

Ashley saw that Amy had a concerned look on her face and she looked at John so she tried to comfort her by saying, "Amy, don't worry so much. Ricky is harmless. I think he cares about you and john. You know you're going to have to talk to him."

Amy responded, "No I don't have to talk to him as long as I am able to avoid him until John and I leave tomorrow morning. I don't know what to say to him. I haven't seen him in ten years when I had John. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want him to talk to John either… I should just leave now."

Ashley didn't want her sister to leave so she told her "No! This is my wedding day and I want my sister and my nephew to be here. Please Amy just stay. I promise everything will be fine."

Amy knew that her sister wanted her to stay and she should. It was her sister's day so she responded, "fine. I'll stay but if he comes up to me, I am leaving. Plus John and I have to get going in a couple of hours because we have an early flight."

Ashley satisfied with the answer replied, "Ok, that's good enough. For now."

Ashley and Amy both smiled at each other and then at John. They both new the next couple of hours would be difficult.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Ashley and her dad, George, had been dancing their father- daughter dance when the DJ called all mothers and sons to the floor as well as all daughters and fathers. Amy decided to take John onto the dance floor and they laughed as john and Amy danced. Amy couldn't believe how big John had gotten and she loved that he had turned into such a gentleman at the age of 10. He was sweet as could be and she couldn't ask for me.<p>

Ricky, too, had noticed how big john had gotten and he was such a mama's boy. He could tell that John and Amy had a very close mother-son relationship. He only wished he had that same relationship with John. He figured he would talk to Amy after this dance.

Amy and John had finished dancing and she knew he wanted to play with Robbie so she sent john and Robbie to play upstairs in the house while Mimsy watched them. Amy walked with them into the house and came out 15 minutes later as she stayed and played with the boys for a little.

Ricky knew it was time to make a move, as he saw Amy sitting there. He was getting up to walk over to her but just then some guy asked Amy to dance and she had hesitated but said yes. Ricky watched them on the dance floor and he knew he had to do something so he went up to them and asked if he could interrupt and dance with Amy. The guy didn't know what to do but he said yes anyways.

Amy didn't know what to do either. She just stood there shocked when she felt Ricky grab her hand and put his hands on her waist, just staring at her.

**What will happen now that Ricky and Amy are finally facing each other? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. The Confrontation and Realization

**hey everyone...so this chapter has more dialogue. I know many of you want ricky to meet John already but i am trying to make it as realistic as possible and so it might take a little longer for Amy and Ricky to get together or for Ricky to meet John...anyways enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Amy just stood there dancing, speechless. She knew this moment was going to happen eventually but she had been hoping that she would be able to avoid it.<p>

Ricky could see that she was shocked so he decided to start talking.

Ricky: "Hi Amy."

Amy: "Hi Ricky."

She was unsure of where this was going to go but she didn't want to say more than necessary.

Ricky: "how have you been?"

Amy: "fine, how about you?"

Ricky: "I've been good… It's been a long time."

Amy: "Yup. 10 years"

Ricky: "So was that John I saw you dancing with?"

Amy: "Ya. He's 10 now."

They both just looked at each other. Both feeling uncomfortable.

Ricky: "Look Amy, we really need to talk"

Amy: "You had 10 years to talk to me. This isn't the right time. Not at my sister's wedding."

Ricky noticed how confident and sassy Amy had become.

She had pulled out of his grip. They were now facing each other.

Ricky: "Please can we talk."

Amy: "Not Now."

Ricky: "Well then when can we talk? I haven't seen or heard from you in 10 years"

Now Ricky was getting frustrated because he cared about, even loved Amy and john but she seemed to want nothing to do with him.

Amy: "I don't know when we can talk. I just don't think right now is the right time for us to talk."

Ricky: "Look Amy, I really want to talk to and I want to meet John. I think I have the right to."

They had moved to the side of the dance floor away from everyone.

Amy: "No you don't! You haven't been in his life for 10 years and he has been doing fine without you. Ya he sometimes asks about when I am going to find a dad for him but other than that he has been doing just fine. If you really wanted to exercise your rights then you should have done so 10 years ago. You are a little too late."

With that Amy walked away from Ricky towards the house. She knew he had the right, but she didn't want John to get hurt. She didn't want to get hurt either.

Ricky stayed there standing still. Speechless. As the Amy walked away from him. What was he going to do? Was he going to let Amy and John walk out of his life again or go after them?

* * *

><p><strong>Next day: Early in the morning<strong>

Amy, sitting in the kitchen, couldn't stop thinking of what had happened with Ricky last night. She couldn't believe that after 10 years he finally decided that he wanted to see his son. She didn't know what to do.

Anne walked into the kitchen and sat down with Amy.

Anne: "Good morning Amy. Are you and John ready to go back to New York?"

Amy: "Hey Mom. Ya we are all set. We will be leaving in a few minutes."

They sat there for a few moments in silence when Anne finally spoke.

Anne: "Amy, what happened last night with Ricky?"

Amy: "Nothing. He just said that he wanted to meet john and I said no and then walked away. It doesn't matter now because John and I are leaving to New York in three hours"

Anne: "Amy, I think you should give Ricky a chance. Just hear me out before you protest the idea."

Amy: "OK"

Anne: "You know when you first left to Mimsy's he came by the house to see if you were back once a week. Then when Ashley started high school he would constantly ask about you and john and try to find out information about you but Ashley never told him anything. After high school, Ashley ran into him during breaks from college but all she would tell him was that you two were doing well in New York."

Amy: "I didn't think he cared"

Anne: "maybe he cared more than we thought or knew."

Amy: "well it doesn't matter anymore. I have to get going to the airport with John. We don't want to miss our flight. Love you mom"

Anne: "I love you too Amy. Just think about what I said"

They hugged and Amy got john and they left to the airport.

**At the same time Ricky was thinking of his conversation with Ashley that he had last night at the party:**

_Ricky: "congratulations on your wedding."_

_Ashley: "Thanks for coming_

_He knew that she had seen Amy and Ricky on the dance floor and then her walking off into the house. _

_Ashley: "you know Amy is just stubborn and she's trying to protect John."_

_Ricky: "I know it's just I wish she would give me a chance to show her that I changed and that I want to be involved. I have missed 10 years of John's Life! And Amy's!_

_Ashley: "Do you love my sister?"_

_Ricky: "How could I love your sister after one night at band camp?"_

_Ashley knew he was lying and Ricky knew that she knew_

_Ashley: "don't lie to me. I won't tell her."_

_Ricky: "I don't know. I think I love Amy but how can I know when she won't give me any of her time. I got to know Amy that one night really well and over the 9 months when she was pregnant I saw a new side to her. But then she just left."_

_Ashley: "She left because you weren't ready to be a father but she had accepted the responsibility."_

_Ricky: "I wasn't ready but I was willing. I've missed Amy and john. I never even saw my own son until today and I know he is my son because he looks just like how I looked when I was 10."_

_Ashley: "Ricky, Amy did what she thought was best for John. She knew the way you slept with random girls on a constant basis and she didn't want John to be exposed to that and she didn't want john to be a burden on you. She wanted John to feel loved. _

_Ricky: "I would have treated John with love. Sure at first it was a surprise and a lot of pressure when she got pregnant but I accepted it over the nine months and I was ready to be a father and she just left and never came back until today. I've really missed them."_

_Ashley: "Well they have a pretty good life in New York so unless you're sure that your ready and that you aren't going to hurt Amy or John, Don't bother them."_

With that Ashley walked away.

As Ricky thought about the conversation he knew he was ready to make that commitment. He remembered Ashley saying that Amy was leaving this morning, so he packed a bag and drove to the airport.

**What will happen with Ricky and Amy? **


	6. The Flight

**Hey everyone! so this chapter is setting up for the rest of the story...I hope you enjoy it!**

Ricky managed to arrive at the airport in 20 minutes and managed to get on the same flight as Amy and john, unknowingly. He boarded the plane and was seated in the last row of the plane. The plane was split in three sections. Each of the sections boarded differently. Amy and john were in the second section; Ricky was in the third section.

The plane took off and Amy and john had fallen asleep until John woke up and said he needed to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately the one for their section was busy so she took him to the bathroom at the back of the plane. That was when she saw him…Ricky Underwood. She was shocked but she kept walking with John hoping Ricky would not see her as his eyes were closed but just as john closed the bathroom door Ricky looked up and saw that it was Amy.

He immediately got up and said

"Amy…"

"Ricky what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I bought a last minute ticket to new York in hopes that I could find you and john. I want to be a part of your lives."

"Ricky we can't do this. John doesn't even know who his dad is. He just knows that his dad wasn't ready to take care of him. I don't want him to get hurt by you and you can't tell him that you're his dad"

"Amy please just let me prove myself. I will even take time off of work. Please just let me meet my son." Ricky pleaded

Amy could see the desperation in his eyes, so she agreed but with certain conditions. Amy told him, "Fine but not until I know that you won't hurt him for sure. I am not comfortable with you meeting him yet. I haven't seen or talked to you in 10 years and if you are still the same Ricky as you were 10 years ago then I don't want you near him. But, I think we should get to know each other a little bit before you meet him. "

Ricky relieved told Amy, "That's fine. Whatever I can do, I just want to be in John's life…and yours… Oh and trust me I have changed."

Amy didn't know how to respond so she just told him to call her.

Amy and Ricky exchanged phone numbers and just then john exited the bathroom so Amy took him back to their seats.

Ricky had a smile on his face. He was hoping that she would let him meet John soon but he didn't know for sure.

* * *

><p>They arrived in New York a few hours later and Amy took John off the plane as quick as she could. She needed to figure out what she was going to do before she saw Ricky again.<p>

Ricky saw Amy trying to get out as quickly as possible so he let them go. He knew he would see them again…or he hoped he would.

Ricky had the company car come pick him up as he was going to be staying in the company apartment during his stay in New York. As he was going to the company car he saw Amy struggling to get the attention of a taxi. Just as he was about to call over to her, the taxi pulled up and she got john in the car. Before she got in the car she saw Ricky and gave him a small smile and then left.

Throughout the whole car ride, john had fallen asleep, so Amy had some time to think about things. All her thoughts were going back to Ricky.

**Amy's POV**

_I can't believe he came out here for us….I mean john._

_I just can't let him meet john yet and I don't even know what his life has been like these past ten years._

_TEN YEARS…I haven't seen him since I was 15 and now he wants to be involved in my life. _

_He's still attractive. I just know that he's going to be leaving at some point to go back to California and that is going to devastate John._

_And it's not like I can move john and me back to California. I have a job here in New York and john has his friends and his school._

_I have a lot to talk to Ricky about but I don't know if I want to._

_I guess I have no choice._

**Ricky's POV**

_I am so happy that she said ok but she doesn't seem like she wants me around. _

_I love her but I need to show her that I am not the same guy I was when I got her pregnant. I love her but I don't think she feels the same way._

_How can she? It's been TEN YEARS!_

_I have missed out on so much of her and john's life._

_I hope she has enough support financially to live here in New York._

_She never asked me for child support. Why would she? She didn't want anything to do with me._

_I want to help her out with john and be there for john but will she let me?_

_I hope so!_

**This Chapter isn't my favorite but it's necessary for where the story is going! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review...If i get at least 2 reviews i will update the next chapter by tomorrow morning/night!**


	7. Dinner Confessions

**Hey everyone! I hope your enjoying the story so far! Like i promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

3 days later

Ricky had been in New York for 3 days and he thought that Amy needed time so he figured he would wait to call her. Instead he was working from the New York office and doing some sightseeing. That night he decided to call Amy and see if she wanted to go to dinner. He was hoping she would say yes even though it was a Friday night.

Ricky decided to call her:

Amy: "Hello"

Ricky: "hey Amy, it's me Ricky"

Amy: "O…hi Ricky."

Ricky: "How are you?"

Amy: "Fine. How are you?"

Ricky: "I'm good. Just working."

Amy: "Are you still in new York?"

Ricky: "Ya I told you I am gonna be staying here for a while. Anyways I wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner tonight. Not like a date. Just so we can get to know each other."

Amy: "Ummm I don't know Ricky."

Ricky: "Please Amy. I think it's time we talk and figure things out. I am not leaving until I see you and john."

Amy: "Look Ricky, I know I said that I would get to know you but I don't know if right now is the best time."

Ricky: "Amy, Please."

There was a moment of silence

Amy could here Ricky's sincerity and desperation so she agreed to go to dinner. They decided to meet at a pizza place and since John was at a friend's house they decided to meet for dinner at 8:00.

That Night

7:55- **Ricky's POV**

_Wow I never thought I could be this nervous. What if she doesn't show up? I don't even know what to say._

5 minutes later

_She looks beautiful. I can't help but stare at her as she walks over to the table. I can see her blushing just like at band camp._

_I can't believe how I just let her leave my life._

_It doesn't matter anymore I just need to make sure she gets to know me. I think Ashley might be right. I think I might really love her._

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Ricky and Amy exchanged hellos and sat down, both just looking down at the menu. Both would occasionally glance up to look at the other.

After they ordered Ricky thought that he should start the conversation but amy beat him to it.

Amy: "So… how have you been these past ten years?"

Ricky: "I've been good. I went to college, got my degree, and now I am the chief financial officer (CFO) for the butcher shops nationwide. What about you?"

Amy: "wow that's impressive."

She never thought that Ricky would go to college. The path that he was going down, it didn't seem like it. Maybe he had changed.

Amy: "I've been raising John. I moved out to New York for college and I fell in love with it and so did john so we just stayed here. I got a job playing for the philharmonic. "

Ricky: "Wow that's incredible. I guess the French horn paid off."

Amy: "Ya."

They just looked at each other until Ricky decided to ask about john.

Ricky: "So how's John been these past 10 years?"

Amy: "He's been really good. He's at the top of his class. He's in 5th grade now."

Ricky: "Wow. I guess he got your genes with school."

They both laughed at his comment. This helped to break the ice and they both became less tense.

Amy: "So are you still with Adrian? Married? Any children?"

Ricky: "No we broke up for good about a year ago. We had an on-off relationship because she kept on cheating. I never got married and never had any more children. It just didn't feel right. Only John…what about you? Are you married?"

She couldn't help but feel awkward. She knew that he hadn't moved on from her going to Mimsy's.

Amy: "No. It's just been me and john for the past ten years. Guys don't really want to stick around after they find out you had a kid when you were 15. I guess that's just life."

Ricky looked away not really sure how to respond.

Ricky: "I'm sorry."

Amy: "For what?"

Ricky: "for getting you pregnant. For not being there for you when you were pregnant. For never coming to find you in New York. I just didn't think that I would ever see you again and when I did it brought back hope for me. Hope for us to be a family."

Amy started tearing up and with that she got up and started to walk out of the restaurant and outside. She couldn't handle all of this. The only real relationship she had was with Ben and that was when she was 15. Since then she has just dated a couple of guys from work. Longest relationship lasted 6 months and then he found out she had a kid.

Ricky quickly put money down on the table to pay for the food and followed after her.

When they were outside

Ricky: "Amy, wait up. Please don't leave, not again." He yelled as he grabbed her wrist gently.

Amy: "Ricky. Why did you decide to come back? John and I have a good life. We are happy. I haven't seen you in ten years and now you think you can just come back in my life…and john's and we can just be a family. It doesn't work that way."

Ricky: "Look Amy I always wanted to be in your life I just didn't know how. You left and I didn't know where you went. I tried to find you. I went to your house every week and tried to get information from Ashley but she never said anything. I even went to Mimsy's house but you never opened the door."

Amy: "What? What are you talking about? When did you come to Mimsy's?"

Ricky: "I came a few times after you left but no one answered and I tried calling you and you never answered."

Amy: "Ricky, I was barely home at Mimsy's. I was at school during the day and then all afternoon I was working at the daycare where john was at. For dinner I usually just took john out so I never knew you came by. As for my number, I changed it the moment I left. I didn't want to have to deal with people calling me from my past… and everyone had my number."

Ricky: "I didn't know that but it doesn't change anything Amy. I came after you for years until one day your sister told me you had moved to New York and then I knew I would not be able to find you."

Amy stood there shocked. He had cared.

Ricky: "I thought if you had stayed at Mimsy's or moved back home I would be able to convince you to let me into yours and John's life but then I found out that you moved to New York and when you didn't come home after 2 years I figured you weren't coming home for good. I had even stayed near home to go to college so that if you did ever come I would be there."

Amy: "I don't know what to say…This is a lot to take in. I think I should just go."

As Amy started walking away, Ricky knew he had to stop her so he said the truth.

Ricky: "Amy, Please stop walking away from me. I love you."

With that Amy stopped walking and turned around

**Again please review...if i get at least 3 reviews i will update it very soon as in by tomorrow! Also I want to start another story, if you have any ideas feel free to leave it in the review section or PM me! Thanks**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. History Repeats Itself

**Hey everyone! I am glad that you are enjoying the story! Please continue to Review!**

Amy: "How can you love me? You haven't seen me in 10 years and we only had that one night at band camp."

Ricky: "I just can. After you got pregnant you made me want to be better and when you left it killed me inside. I never knew I could miss someone so much. I just wanted to be with you again. I got to know you really well during band camp and while you were pregnant and I fell in love with you."

Amy: "I am not the same girl I was ten years ago."

Ricky: "I know that. That's why I want us to get to know each other again and I want to get to know our son."

Amy: "I don't know. This is too much I can't do this right now."

Ricky: "Amy. Please don't leave. Can we just go back to my hotel or your apartment and talk? Please."

Amy: "I don't think that's a good idea."

Ricky: "Please. I am not the same Ricky I was 10 years ago."

Amy reluctantly agreed to go back to her apartment with Ricky.

They got back to Amy's apartment. Amy got some wine out of the cabinet and poured it into two glasses. She was going to need all that she could get. Then they both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Ricky was looking at Amy and she was looking at the ground. Neither knew what to say.

Ricky was sitting in a chair across from the couch that Amy was on so he decided to move to the couch. He sat at the opposite end of the couch as Amy watched him.

Ricky: "Look Amy, I think we should talk about what I told you."

Amy just looked down at her wine glass which she had drank about half of.

Ricky moved closer to Amy and put his finger under her chin moving her face so that she was looking at him

Ricky: "Amy please, just give me a chance to prove myself. I love you and I think if you get to know me you might love me too."

Amy: "I thought I could fall in love with you that night at band camp but then when I got back to school I realized that you were a big player and I was just another one of your conquests."

Ricky: "You were not another conquest. I never meant to sleep with you that night, it just happened. I couldn't deal with seeing you after that because I knew how special it was for you…and for me too."

With that Amy brought her eyes to look at Ricky's and they moved closer to each other until their lips were touching.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

**Amy's POV**

I woke up feeling relaxed until I realized what had happened last night. I looked down at myself and I was completely naked except for the cover of my bed. Then I turned to see Ricky laying right next to me also naked. I wished we could have gone to his apartment so at least I could sneak out.

I could not believe that it happened again. I slept with RICKY UNDERWOOD. Again.

History repeats itself. Another one night stand with Ricky.

I don't know what to do.

I got up slowly so that he would not wake up and I got dressed. I had to go pick up John and I did not want to be home when Ricky woke up.

I decided to leave a note for Ricky:

_Hey Ricky,_

_Last night should NOT have happened._

_I went out for the day. When you leave please lock the door and slide the key under the door._

_Thanks_

_Amy_

_P.S. I need time to think about things._

**Ricky's POV**

I woke up only to find Amy not there. I couldn't help but smile. Last night had been fun. I have missed Amy a lot.

I looked over to the nightstand and found a note so I opened it. Once I read what it said my smile disappeared. She thinks last night was a mistake.

What did I do? I screwed up my chance of being with her again!

I can never do anything right when it comes to her.

I quickly got dressed and left. I decided to go to central park to clear my head.

**1 hour later**

As I was sitting in central park I hear a young boy and his mom laughing. When I look up I see that it is Amy and John. I immediately stand up and she looks over at me. She looks shocked and quickly tries to leave but I stop her before she can.

Ricky: "Amy, wait up"

Amy: "Oh, Hi Ricky"

I look down at John who is just staring at me seriously.

Ricky: "You must be John. My name is Ricky. I'm a friend of your mom and I have heard a lot about you."

John just looked at me and grabbed his mom's hand. He was quite the protector.

Amy: "It was nice seeing you again but we should go."

Ricky: "please don't leave again. We should talk about what happened."

Amy: "Nothing happened. I have to go I have to take John home and run some errands. Bye"

Ricky: "Ok. Please call me."

With that Amy walked away with John.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 3 more reviews and the next chapter will be posted tomorrow! John will finally find out that Ricky is his dad! **

**Again, If you have any ideas for stories, let me know in the Review section or PM me!**

**Thanks**


	9. The Truth

**Hey everyone! I am glad you are enjoying the story! Here is the next chapter!**

**1 month later:**

**Ricky's POV**

Amy had agreed to let me hang out with her and John and it was going great. We had decided it was time to tell John that I was his Dad. So tonight was when we were going to do it.

Amy: "John can you come into the kitchen, its dinner and mommy has something she wants to talk to you about."

With that John walked in and sat down.

Ricky: "Hey buddy how are you?"

John: "I'm good just trying to finish my homework so I can watch T.V."

Amy: "What a good boy!" Amy smiled at John.

Ricky: "Well I hope you like the food, its spaghetti and meat sauce. My favorite."

John: "Sounds good. I'm starving."

John had begun to warm up to me. We would now hang out and play games while Amy watched.

Amy: "Well John I have something to tell you. You know how you always wondered about your father. Well I think it's time you know the truth. You are old enough."

John: "are you sure mom. I know how much pain he caused you."

I couldn't help but become flustered. I didn't know what John knew and now I was nervous.

Amy: "Yes I am sure sweetie. You know that your father and I had you when I was 15 and we had met at band camp. You remember how I told you that your father wasn't ready for you back then and that I never really gave him a chance."

John: "Yeah?"

Amy: "Well son what I didn't know was that your father had tried to find you all these years and he finally has."

John: "Ok. I'm confused. So who's my father?"

Ricky: "John, I am your father."

John didn't know what to say. All he could say was,

John: "why now? Why are you here after all these years?"

Ricky: "John I have been trying to find you for the past 10 years and when I saw your mom and you at Ashley's wedding I knew I couldn't let you go again."

John: "Mom, why didn't you tell me from the beginning when he first started coming by?"

Amy: "Because I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't leave and hurt you. I love you sweetie."

John: "I love you too mom"

With that John and Amy hugged as I watched him. Then John turned to look at me.

John: "so you're my dad…what do we do now?"

Ricky: "Well John, I would like to see you more often if that is ok with you and get to know you better. I am going to be living in New York for a while."

John turned to look at Amy. He seemed as if he didn't know how to respond so Amy responded for him, "Ya that's fine as long as you're sure that's what you want to do."

Ricky: "Ya I'm sure."

Over the next few weeks, John and Ricky hung out more and more while Amy was working. Ricky was teaching John to play baseball and the drums. Each day he could see so much of Amy in John.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later- At Amy's apartment<strong>

**Ricky's POV**

**Ricky**: I put John to bed.

**Amy:** Ok. Thanks

She smiled that smile that I had missed. I sat down on the couch next to her.

**Ricky**: Are we ever going to talk about what happened a couple of months ago?

**Amy:** What is there to talk about? It happened and we have moved on. You are able to see John now. You got what you wanted. What you came to New York for.

**Ricky: **Amy, I didn't just come to New York for John. I came for you too.

**Amy: **Ricky, please don't start. I can see that you've changed but I just think that we should just see how it goes with John for the next few months.

**Ricky: **Amy, why do you keep pushing me away?

**Amy: **Because I know that you can hurt me and I don't want to be hurt again.

**Ricky: **Amy, look at me.

I pushed her chin up lightly so we had eye contact

**Ricky: **How many times do I have to tell you I won't hurt you? I love you and being with you these past couple of months has made me love you even more.

**Amy: **I don't know Ricky.

**Ricky: **Amy, please just tell me how you feel about me.

**Amy: ** I told you I don't want to get hurt again by you. You hurt me when I saw you the first day of school with Adrian. Being with you these past few months have shown me what a great man you have turned into and that's great but that doesn't mean you won't hurt me again.

**Ricky: **Amy, Please trust me. I won't hurt you.

She looked into my eyes.

**Amy: **You better not because I Love you too.

With that, I slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. We continued to make out and we decided that I could stay over but that I would sleep on the couch because of John.

I was so happy because I really love her. I never stopped.

**So that was the chapter. Again 3 reviews and the next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Also if you have any ideas fro future stories let me know...I am thinking of doing some one-shots of ricky and amy! Feel free to PM me!**


	10. Surprise

**Hey everyone I am glad you are enjoying the story...here is the next chapter!**

**6 months later**

**Ricky's POV**

I had moved in with Amy and John after we told him that I was his father. I decided to also continue to work from New York permanently. I wasn't going to lose Amy and John again.

Amy and I had been dating for 6 months and for our 6 month anniversary I decided to take her to central park where I had a surprise movie showing just for us along with a picnic.

The date:

Ricky: Do you like it? I thought it would be fun and romantic.

Amy: Do I like it? I love it and I love you.

Ricky: I love you too!

We kissed for what seemed like forever.

Amy: Ricky, I'm sorry that I took John away and that I gave you a hard time when you tried to get involved in our lives.

Ricky: It's ok…I know why you did it. I wasn't exactly the most trustworthy guy when I was 16 and that was the last time we had seen each other.

Amy: I know but I still regret that John wasn't able to have a father for 10 years. It was hard, sometimes lonely but I knew I always had John and that made everything worthwhile.

Ricky: Amy, had I known where to find you I would have come sooner. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you those 10 years without someone to help you.

Amy: You have no idea but I am glad that you are here now.

Ricky: me too…I'm not going to miss anymore of your life or John's.

She smiled up at me and it was a smile with love. I returned it with a true smile, not a smirk.

Amy: Thanks for doing all of this. This date, staying in New York. It means a lot to me.

Ricky: I wouldn't have had it any way.

They sat for a few moments in silence, Amy looking at the stars and Ricky looking at Amy.

Ricky: Amy. There's something on my mind that I want to talk to you about.

Amy: ok? Is everything ok?

Ricky: Ya…everything's great! That's what I want to talk to you about.

Amy: ok

Ricky: Amy, I lost 10 years of being in your life and in being in John's life. I want you to know that I'm not leaving again. I don't want to be apart from you and John. I love you both so much and you changed my life and broke my heart all at once. I'm glad you did because it made me realize how I felt about you and to want to be better and be worthy of you.

Ricky then pointed to the movie screen so Amy would look at it and she saw the two of them. They were being filmed. When she looked back at Ricky, She saw that he was on one of his knees.

Ricky: Amy, Will you marry me?

Amy: Yes!

Ricky put the ring on Amy's finger and then she pulled him off the ground and started to kiss him passionately.

Ricky: I'm glad you said yes because I am having it filmed so we will always remember it.

Amy: I could never forget the day that I got engaged to Ricky Underwood.

She had the biggest smile on her face and it was all because of him.

Later that night they began talking about wedding plans. And that night when they slept together, it was more than just lust, it was true love and Ricky could not have asked for more.

**Again please review! I have also posted some one-shots of ricky and amy so you can check them out!**


End file.
